WR Red VS Blue
Ladies and Robots, welcome to Ragnorak's first Fan Works page, which will be based on the first episode of WR Red VS Blue. In case most of you don't know, Red VS Blue is a series of episodes on Halo talking about alot of humor and storyline, which each of them are known to more than a hour, so we will also be compared to them, only using the title of Cossacks VS Schutzes. In order to help you understand the role of this page, we are glad to help. If you have any questions, don't write under here! Write in Ragnorak's message wall and he will answer it. Introduction Cossacks VS Schutzes are known as two teams, each of their symbols that they thought that are the most powerful. Each team are rivals, and they may fight and fight over again. The storyline will conclude the following when Ragnorak says so, and the users will talk when Ghost confirms it. There will be symbols for commenting in the story: ()- Picking up things, using something for something. Like this: (Golurk picks up a beer and drank all of it). It needs to be specific. Word- Thoughts of something. For example: GD is commenting: I wonder if Schutze can take out Cossacks. This means that GD is thinking about Schutze vs Cossack. Rules In the storyline of Cossacks and Schutzes, there will be rules, some serious, and some mild. 1. No flame wars. Causing so may end the episode, which will disappoint me. 2. No off-topic. Stay where Rag says so. 3. The comments, actions will be put in in only 1 post. 500 limit and we go to 2nd episode. 4. Write wisely and carefully. Your acts can lead to anything differently, and your fate may be shortened or lengtened. 5. Write when Ghost says. Like this. I am writing: ''Golurk goes to GD, with a sniper rifle. ''This means that Golurk and GD can talk to each other only, until Ghost changes the setting and characters. 6. Based on rule 4, you can only post 1 comment. 7. No racism. Story We are now officially in the storyline. The story takes place in WR planet, in a canyon where 2 teams are stranded. The users will be randomly selected in teams: Cossacks: MK, Golurk, Pi, Ragnorak, I didn't spend, PhantomPhoenix, 0C, and Jugger Schutzes: GD, Alias, Binghan, F0X, Sky, and Cozzgamer Remember, only active users/contributers that I know can be in. Now, we will talk about the Schutze team. Alias is busy fixing a Gepard bot when Sky came in with a rocket launcher. Sky and Alias, it is your turn to talk about taking out the Cossacks! Story Part Two Now, we have gone to the second part, and we need more humor and action. The setting will have each team cooperating together against aliens that are surrounding them. There will be only 1 robot for each team, and there must be hilarious comebacks to one by one. The part two will begin with Rag's new post. Cossacks: MK, Golurk, Ragnorak, I didn't spend, Phantom, and Jugger Schutzes: GD, Alias, Binghan, F0X, Sky, Cozzgamer, and 0C EXPIRED This page became deserted after months. However, it will not be deleted for the honor of Ragnorak's first Fan Page after recieiving 176 comments below. Category:Fan Works